ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WikiViews/Click Clack Moo
(It starts with a producer looking through books to see what he can adapt into a movie ) Producer: Let's see what book we should adapt. The Dark Knight Returns? Nah! Amulet Nope! A new take on E.B Whites Charlotte's Web too...E.Bish. Cat in the Hat again? Nah! Noah: Ugh, who the hell are you? Producer: I'm looking for a book to adapt. Noah: No shit. Uh, when will you- *Producer cuts him off.* Producer: AHA! CLICK CLACK MOO! Noah: You mean that book about cows on a fucking typewriter? How the hell do you make a movie about that? Producer: By making it hip, edgy, and fresh with the kids, y'all! Noah: Oh NO... Dillon: Oh shit. Producer: CLICK CLACK MOOOOOOOOOOOVIE IT IS! *Cuts to clips of the movie.* Noah (VO): That's right. Hollywood has become so corporate we now have a movie based on Click Clack Moo. May I ask... who the fuck wanted this? Nolan (VO): I read this book a lot as a kid even at a preschool class and i even gotta say how do you turn a book with farm animals and a typewriter into a movie? (shows Chicka Chicka Boom Boom book) Thats like giving Chicka Chicka Boom Boom a animated series with the letters of the alphabet. Noah (VO): DON'T GIVE THEM IDEAS! Producer (VO): BINGO! Nolan (VO): There are some stories i see get the film treatment but this is fucked up (shows Nolan and Noah sitting togeher) Noah: Lets see why this movie is a terrible idea to make a film. This is, Click Clack Moo. *Footage is shown.* Noah (VO): So it starts out with a bunch of farm animals... singing fucking Old Town Road. Perfect way to start off this film. Pig: I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road-'' ''Horse: HEY! Lay off my mane! Nolan: Oh lord!! Noah: REALLY? OLD TOWN ROAD? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE WORD "RELEVANT" MEANS? Dillon: Apparently not. Noah: God, this is like making a Goodnight Moon movie with a fucking Eminem rap- Dillon and Nolan: DON'T!!!!! Noah: Ah, thanks, guys, clutch move right there. Dillon: Or Cardi B in a Grandmother Ate movie. Noah: Dammit! Producer: AHA! Dillon: Fucking don’t. Producer: Too bad, sons of bitches! I'm making a Goodnight Moon, Chicka Chicka Boom Boom, Grandmother Ate crossover with Cardi B and Eminem doing the soundtrack shit to sell on iTunes and Spotify! (Nolan shoots the producer in the head) Noah: Nolan, I'll make sure you become next king of England. Nolan: Thx man (shows the farmer outside typing on his typewriter) Nolan (VO):Thus we get Farmer Brown like fro the story typing on his typewriter Farmer Brown: Maybe if the animals outside weren't being so loud, I could concentrate. Noah (VO): HOW CAN YOU HEAR THEM? Dillon (VO): IS HE AN ANIMAL WHISPERER?! Nolan (VO): I betcha all he hears is quack moo neigh and oinks. Noah (VO): That would make more sense, but no, this movie can't make sense! Category:WikiViews Category:Reviews Category:Comedy